Mea Culpa
by xBlackStars
Summary: Drabble/One-Shots from Skye/Daisy's point of view covering from Season One onwards. These can involve other characters but only speaking of them in a situations etc. Each chapter different and various episodes chapters! K-K Rated, R&R. O/S.
1. Part 1: Normality

_a/n:_ I apologise for the delay in this. I've been super struggling with muse and due to some drama I ended up deleting my roleplay account of Skye and now I really want her back. But for now, I'll continue here.

Any errors are my own: un-beta-ed, except for myself.

 **Word count:** 748.

O/S: Part 1: Normality.

 _Normal._

A word that doesn't technically define a person (not that _she_ was of human biology any longer - _inhuman_ was the term) and yet in her current predicament, Skye or rather _Daisy_ couldn't help but wish to be, normal that is. Her life has changed rapidly since the moment she tried to stop Raina and instead, it caused her to become something she never wanted to become. She can recall a time when the other girls in the orphanage used to whisper about her, the girl who wasn't wanted because of the way she dressed or her fascination with computers. _"You're unique, unlike them those girls are just normal. No one wants normal girls."_ A boy said to her one time and it was a phase she stood up against, why should she be 'normal' act like a 'normal, average' girl should? When the brunette logged onto a computer she enjoyed her time on there and couldn't wait to get back on, why would she remove something from her life that made her happy? Yet in the current moment, she needed help and the only help she was going to get was to let the man who she considered to be her _father figure_ wanted her to be monitored, to be watched like a HYDRA infiltrated spy. It hurt, emotionally and physically - that it felt like he didn't trust her anymore. A trust that had been there since day one, since the moment she joined the Agency as a consultant; since Coulson showed her the _truth_ about Lola - that she wasn't just _a car_ , she was everything but that.

When the blonde figure emerged from the darkness, _Daisy_ couldn't help but feel like the walls were closing in on her - that the ground was about to swallow her whole. There was only a single day she had regretted since joining S.H.I.E.L.D and that was when she betrayed them for _one of her own_ and how wrong had the brunette been? Especially when the one she _trusted_ and _cared for_ had lied to her, had betrayed her just like she had to her own saviour. The only problem was, Miles had saved her - gave her a place to stay and fed her when she left the sanitary of the Orphanage when she turned the legal age; it was he who had been like a brother to her - one she always wanted yet never had. The stone harsh gaze from the blonde agent made _Daisy's_ blood run cold - why had Coulson brought in an agent she'd never met, was it for lack of personal and emotional attachment that the rest of the team had; first it was Melinda's ex-husband, now another. How many more? How many more were going to watch her fade into the background? To become a target? To be exactly what SHIELD wanted her to become - a threat to humanity?

A humourless chuckle escaped the former S.H.I.E.L.D Agents lips; Coulson had left her with _her._ He trusted someone who he brought in but not the girl who had become a daughter like figure in the past year of working together. It was the family she never had, but always wanted. "Agent thirteen? That's your name? Not like, Skye or Phil or anything just thirteen." A sarcastic tone rolled of her lips and she did the same with her ochre eyes, rolling them as she all but avoided the opposing Agent's. It was when she heard the last bit of _Agent thirteen's_ comment that Skye's voice became erratic and she all but removed herself from the sitting position she had been accustomed to. "I'm a threat? _Me_ of all people? _I_ never wanted this, _I_ don't want this. It was _me_ who shot myself with an I.C.E.R - to stop me from hurting my friends, the people who I consider family. I've been added to the _list_ I never asked to be a part of; I just want to be _normal_. Anything _but this._ " By now, tears had escaped and were cascading down the ex-hacker's tanned cheeks but the room didn't shake or quake beneath her crumbled exterior. She was holding it in, something Simmons' had been told her to avoid and yet it was true, all the words that escaped her mouth.

Skye wanted to be normal. She didn't want to be _Daisy._ She wanted to Skye, Agent Skye as a matter of fact.

Not who she had become.


	2. Part 2: Captain America

Mea Culpa: _definition,_

used as an acknowledgement of one's fault or error.

O/S Part 2: Captain America.

A Rookie.

That was all Skye was; someone who had no field experience - having no experience at all with this type of job she had been given. Whilst there had been bumps along the way and consequences she had paid for - this was not something she expected and after several months (seven to be exact) since joining the Agency, she had not expected to meet the famous Captain America. It was Coulson who gave her the surprise, explaining through a mission debriefing with the team that a HYDRA subgroup had been experimenting with drugs to find an ideal candidate for a duplicate _super solider serum_. It was only when it sunk in that her mind finally began unravelling the words that she realised _who_ Coulson was on about - he was sending her in.

Her first mission since being wounded; it had been a month since the accident that lead her to be administered with an unknown drug - an 0-8-4 being injected with an 0-8-4, that was until Coulson himself had told her the origins of the GH-325 drug had came from. The brunette remembers his words well, to the point it was only yesterday even though it had been much longer- "An _Alien_." He stated, shocking her to hell but she was grateful - no matter what it had been, alien DNA or not, it had saved both her and Coulson from death.

Wasn't that enough? Why worry about something that they had no control over?

Her jaw nearly hit the floor when her S.O told her who would be assisting the bus team on the mission, Captain America and here she was thinking Thor was dreaming. When comparing with a super solider, who else would win. Shaking the inappropriate thoughts from her mind, she had to focus - this would be Skye's first mission since being healed and condemned back to her duty as a SHIELD Agent; it both thrilled her and worried her. The growing anxiety in the pit of her stomach was like gasoline licked flames, thriving with the oxygen that was making the flames burn brighter and hotter with each moment that ticked past. Naturally, she accepted - she felt the need to prove herself since being shot in the abdomen twice; Skye and Ward had been training intensively for the past three weeks - getting to the point where she was beginning to show more potential than the team originally thought. Leaving Coulson's office, her ocher eyes flicked to the pack of Captain America cards sitting peacefully in the glass display shelf; a small smile graced her lips as she made her way to her bunk - there's was more to this than met the eye. Grasping her canvas back, she began packing; they'd be leaving at 1800 hours and that was only an hour from their current time.

By the time of the drop point, she realised in just a few mere moments she'd be meeting a soldier who had been treated the same as she had. Skye had been injected with an unknown drug, and so had the soldier - what a better chance to see how the benefits outweighed the negatives. Jumping out the truck, she glanced up towards the rather large, glass building of S.H.I.E.L.D H.Q - it was it.

This was mission time.


End file.
